Always Felt Right
by misscaity11
Summary: After Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars Ended Lucy Hale and Ian Harding parted ways to never see each other again, until a fateful day three years later. Lucy is trapped in an abusive relationship can Ian come to terms with his feelings for her and get her out of it before it is too late? or will they both become victims?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again guys. This is a new story that centres on Lucy Hale and Ian Harding. I do not own Lucy or Ian or PLL. I am just a fan and I mean no offence to either of them. **

_Flashback – _

_Ian's POV – _

_I walked across the PLL car park for the last time, I felt a twinge of sadness, I was going to miss these people and working with them everyday. But I was going to miss one in particular, although she doesn't know it._

_Little did I know that this was going to be the last time I saw her in 3 years…_

Ian's POV –

It had been three years since PLL had finished and Keegs and Troi were dating and Ash and Ty were engaged. But I hadn't seen or heard from Luc since the wrap party for season 5. I had talked to Shay, Ash and Troi about it and they had also had minimal contact, just a text or a tweet here or there, but that was it. I knew she was still with that jerk-face Chris and that pained me so much, but there was nothing I could do. But I just missed her face, I missed her voice and I just missed everything about her. I was lost in my thoughts as I walked into the movie theatre and didn't notice the end of the queue, for tickets and walked right into the woman who stood at the end and I was abruptly jolted from my thoughts.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry" I apologised, as the woman turned around and I couldn't help but let out a tiny gasp as I found myself face to face with Lucy Kate Hale. She looked equally as shocked and after a few seconds found her voice saying "hey Ian, long time no see" and before I could say a rude remark like it was your fault not mine. A tall, burly man walks over to Lucy and pulls her away, saying, "I never really liked this cinema, lets go." And when she refused "Lucy, Now".

Lucy's POV –

Chris pulled me out of the cinemas and dragged me to the car.

We had been dating for two years now, I took him back because I couldn't be with the one I truly loved Ian. Just before the end of season 5 Ian and his girlfriend Sophia had gotten engaged and I couldn't deal with it, I pretended to be happy. But my life spiralled out of control; I started cutting again, stopped eating and began throwing up every time I ate. I knew it wasn't good for me, but I couldn't deal with the fact that the man I loved, was engaged well probably married to someone else while I was stuck with someone who I didn't love and couldn't ever love again.

Chris dragged me to the car and slammed me against the bonnet, growling, "How long have you been seeing him?" before I had a chance to reply he picked me up and threw me back down. He then grabbed my shirt and dragged me to the side of the car where he repeatedly punched me until I was barely conscious.

I don't remember much apart from being lifted into the car and then waking up the next morning alone, with a note from Chris saying

Luc,

I am filming today.

I will be home at 9.

I expect dinner ready for when I get home.

Love you

C.

I saw the note and burst into tears, I rushed to the desk and pulled out the blade of the pencil sharpener and lifted my skirt and felt immense relief as the blade sunk into my flesh. I repeated this process several times, and then repeated it on my arm. I was so engrossed with this that I didn't notice the door open and a familiar voice say "Luc are you in there?" I didn't notice until I heard Ian's gasp and his footsteps running over to me, he looks at me saying "Luc, how long has this been going on?" I just say, "3" without looking into his eyes, he gasps again "what three, days, weeks, months... Oh god Luc please tell me not three years?" I can't deal with it and I look into his eyes, a big mistake they are wide and perfect, I melt "I'm sorry okay, it was just all too much. I just couldn't deal with it, it all happened so fast and I had no control over it, and I felt like I was losing everything, and then the stuff happened with Chris and I just felt like my world was falling apart." "Whoa hold up Luc, here sit down and start from the beginning"…

"So when season 5 was finishing my world was crashing down around me, I was being threatened by Chris and half of my life was ending (with PLL). And you were engaged and I felt like I was losing my best friend and everything seemed to be happening so fast and everyone had a plan for after PLL apart from me, you were going to get married, Ashley and Tyler were obviously going to become parents, Troian and Keegan were travelling and Shay had some modelling contracts and TV opportunities. I had been cut free since I was 16, but it all came back and I lost control, I wanted to stop, but once I started it was too hard and then came the throwing up and then came the not eating and it just spiralled out on control. But it recently got even harder, well when Chris and I got serious again and he started abusing me and I began believing that all the things Chris was saying were true and it just got so hard."

Ian just sat there for a minute trying to digest what I had just thrown at him, when his head bolted upright and he said, "Chris has been abusing you?" I couldn't look at him as I said, "yes, ever since we got back together"

He looked at me and I saw the sadness in his eyes as he said "Luc, why didn't you tell someone, why didn't you tell me, why didn't you leave him?"

I couldn't help but burst into tears as I managed to blab out "because you were busy, you were planning your wedding and that was much more important" he looked like he wanted to cut me off but I continued "and as for leaving him, I began believing that what he was saying was true and every time he abused me I just shut down into this place where I can't remember anything and he had me convinced that I couldn't find anyone better than him and I became so afraid of what he might do if I left him. But I made plans with Annie to leave him and we were going to go to New York away from him, but somehow he found out about the plan and he said the one thing that he knew would stop me from leaving, 'Luc if you go Ian dies' I couldn't let him do that to you so I decided that I would just stay with him until I figured out another way." I paused for a breath and saw tears streaming down Ian's face he looked into my eyes and mouthed Luc I'm not worth this before collapsing with his head in his hands. I picked his face up and gazed into his eyes saying "to me, you are worth everything and so much more." I felt something that I hadn't felt in a long time, I felt love and I felt the overwhelming sensation to kiss him, and as much as I thought I shouldn't that I should just stand up and make him leave I couldn't. I continued gazing into his beautiful eyes as I pulled his face towards mine, our lips met and I felt a spark that I hadn't felt in three years.

But I pulled away, this was wrong, he was married. I jumped off the couch and began pacing around the room babbling, "Ian, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that, your married for Christ's sake, OMG poor Sophia, Ian I'm so sorry." But before I could finish Ian pulled me close to him saying, "Lucy Kate Hale, I was never married to Sophia and I most certainly am not now. We weren't even engaged, her grandmother died and she began wearing her engagement ring on her ring finger to honour her, and the world took that as a sign that we were engaged but before I could tell you the show was over and during those last few weeks you were so distant I couldn't get through to you" I was shell shocked, how was this possible was this really happening did Ian just explain everything, but just when I thought I couldn't get any more shocked he looked directly at me and mouthed I love you Lucy, and before I had enough time to reply he was pushing me against a wall kissing me passionately.

We were so engrossed in out moment that we didn't notice the door open and a figure walk in until the door slammed and we heard a far to familiar voice say "What the heck is going on here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ian's POV –

I was terrified as Chris stormed into the room, but knew that I had to stand up for myself and for her, mostly for her. So I stepped forwards, saying "Chris I'm sorry but I love Lucy and I came here and told her this and well I kissed her, it wasn't her fault it was all me, I am prepared for the consequences of my actions…" and before I could finish my sentence all I remember is a fist coming towards my face and my vision blurring as my last view was Lucy running into the bathroom and closing the door…

Lucy's POV –

As Chris was punching Ian I ran to the bathroom, I knew I couldn't stand up to him I would just injure myself and make things worse for Ian, so a ran to the bathroom locked the door and sat on the floor, I was trembling and crying as I dialled the number of the only person who I hadn't isolated so much and that I knew would come and help, Ash. As I rung her I was lying on the floor in a state of shock, hyperventilating, thankfully she picked up on the 2nd ring and said, "luc are you okay?" all I could say was "no, Chris hit Ian, Ian unconscious, please come and help, bring Ty…" ash was calm yet I could still sense the panic in her voice as she said "Ty baby, we have to go, Chris has hurt Ian and Luc can't help" then to me "Luc it's going to be okay, Ty and I are on the way and we will be there in less that 5, and it will be okay…"

Then I remember a fist and then nothing.

Just blackness


End file.
